vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
United States of America (Command
Summary The United States of America is a world superpower in North America that found itself in conflicts with the GLA in the middle-east. It rivals China economically and politically. It is heavily based of the real life country. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B (is stated to have nuclear weapons, but does not use them due to political opinion), 8-B for Particle Cannon and Mother of All Bombs (cut an aircraft carrier in half in the Zero Hour mission "On The Waterfront"). Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: United States of America Origin: Command & Conquer, Generals universe Classification: Federal democratic republic Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: 238 years (as of the game events) Population: About 316.2 million Territory: United States of America and several overseas bases. Technology/Abilities: Energy Manipulation (lasers, particle beams, and microwave weapons), EMP weapons to disable enemy vehicles, employs means to resist biological and chemical warfare, Light Manipulation with Flash-bang grenades to blind opponents Attack Potency: Nuclear weapons would be about City level. Most standard forces are between Small Building level to Large Building level with a few exceptional ones like the Particle Cannon and MOAB at Multi-City Block level Power Source: The development of cold fusion reactors allows for safe and clean energy. Industrial Capacity: Being a world superpower it us able to produce military assets faster then most other countries. Military Prowess: About 1.3 million Notable Individuals: Presumably has a government similar to the real life USA. General Townes is a 4-Star General who specializes in laser weapons. General Malcolm "Ace" Granger is a 4-Star Airforce General, and General Alexis Alexander is also a 4-Star general who specialized in super weapons like the Particle Cannon, fuel air bombs, and MOAB. Lieutenant Eva was a high level communications officer. Colonel Burton was a covert operations commando. Weaknesses: Most members have normal human weaknesses. Reliant on electric infrastructure. Technology Breakdown: *'Advanced Vehicles:' The USA focuses on air supremacy with several fighter jets that can outperform it's rivals. The Aurora and Aurora Alpha travel at supersonic speeds making them very difficult to damage All USA vehicles have titanium cockpits and ejection seats for aircrafts giving their pilots a good chance of surviving the vehicles' destruction. Because of this the USA has many experienced vehicle crews. In ground combat the USA focuses on having better armor then it's rival China. *'Lasers:' USA made extensive use of lasers. These were used for designating targets for missiles, shooting down enemy projectiles, and as a direct weapon. The Avenger was a support vehicle that could preform all of these functions. General Towes was known for making extensive use of lasers in combat including the Laser Crusader Tank. *'Microwave tank and EMP Weapons:' An advanced support vehicles that can use microwaves to disable enemy instructor and use it directly to fry enemies on the battlefield. General Alexis Alexander has EMP Patriot Missile Systems that fired missiles that disabled enemy vehicles. *'Particle Cannon:' A super weapon that fires high-energy particles at a satellite in orbit that then redirects it back to the surface with pin-point accuracy. The beam can be moved while firing making it effective at taking out fleeing targets. Must be recharged between uses. *'Spy Satellite:' As part of the USA's extensive information gathering operations spy satellites were routinely used to gather information. *'Drones:' Small drones were used extensively. Most ground vehicles could be equipped with them. They provided reconnaissance, could be armed with machine gun or missiles, and could repair vehicles. *'Chemical suits:' To counter the GLA's extensive use of chemical weapons it was not uncommon for troops to come with protective suits. File:Gen1 Raptor.jpg File:Gen1 Particle Cannon Active.jpg Category:Civilizations Category:Command & Conquer Category:Tier 7